skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Outdated Memes
"I hate taglines asking for likes. Like if you agree." Skylanders: Outdated Memes is the sequel to Skylanders: Realm of Faces and prequel to Half-Life 3. It is the best-selling video game of all time. Production The game first started development after a few people on the team working for the Emoji Movie (who left the team after seeing there was no hope of the movie being good) and a few people who worked for Vicarious Visions joined Cowbelly's discord server. They told Cowbelly about the idea and they started working on the game together. After hearing about this project, Elon Musk bought Activision and had major involvement in the publishing of the game along with Vsauce. Elon Musk made sure to make the game playable in space. Its official trailer was posted on Cowbelly's YouTube channel on February 9, 2019, just one day after the announcement trailer of Star Wars: Episode IX. The trailer of this game quickly overshadowed it and stayed in the trending list of YouTube for over 20 weeks. It broke the record of the most views in 24 hours for a video on any website just by its YouTube views alone with 420 million views, a record previously held by the Avengers: Endgame trailer. It also became the fastest video to reach 5 billion views, managing to do so in only 3 months. It later overtook Despacito and became the first YouTube video to reach 10 billion views. It also became the first video to reach 100 million likes, overtaking the Instagram egg as the most liked online post. On June 6, Cowbelly released a video where he said that for every like the video got in the next week, a new figure for the game would be made. The video ended up getting 946,464 likes. However, the idea of having figures was later cancelled because Cowbelly figured out that there was no time to make all of them, so instead he just said the game's name 946,464 times in a live stream but this time, the money earned was not for charity, it was for the development of the game. It was later announced that ending would be written by Ryan Higa as Cowbelly felt his content on YouTube matched the feel of the game. Covfefe TV was also working on the video as his content was similar to Cowbelly's, however, due to his username and profile being based on Donald Trump, he would not be featured in the game as a playable character to avoid making political statements. Both Donald Trump and Kanye West asked to be in the game as a way to improve their presidential campaigns in 2020 but Cowbelly declined both offers, saying that he didn't want the game to get involved in politics. In 2020, MrBeast bought a bunch of advertisements, including a Super Bowl ad, for the game. He also announced that TeamTrees would plant an extra tree for every 100 copies the game sold. Release The game was released in 2020 after the failure of Club Penguin Island. It was originally supposed to be released in 2019 but then it was moved and all the people who were waiting for it just said "Understandable, have a nice day." It was released on the iPhone 3.1415... also known as Apple Pie and it was later released on the Samsung Guardians of the Galaxy. It was then released on the Xbox 360 noscope and the Xbox Number One but then Sony got jealous since the game had no PlayStation versions. The game was then released on the PSP, which stands for PetStarPlanet. They also released it on the PS4 in a bundle with Big Chungus, a 2019 game that sold over a million copies before. And finally, it was also released on Scratch after an advertisement by Vsauce3. Then it was also released on the Nintendo Light Switch after the creators watched Jacksfilm's YIAY and saw that it had the words "A LIGHT SWITCH" and then they also added an anime about it on Crunchyroll. It was sold out in less than a week after it sold more copies than all the previous Skylanders games combined, including Realm of Faces. It was then sold again and it had sold a total of 3 billion copies by the end of 2020. The release of the game also significantly increased the sales of every Skylander from the past games except the limited edition ones. By the end of 2030, it had already sold 10 billion copies, as a lot of fans wanted to experience the game on every console. Reception The game got positive reviews from all the meme sites and it was praised for giving the original feel of the Comment Awards series. However, some people hated it how the memes included were too outdated, but, to be honest, every meme is outdated after one day so it's impossible for the game to not be outdated. Calbel, Cowbelly's inspiration, bought it and said it was comparable with the original Club Penguin. That's right - he compared them and came to the conclusion that this game is over 9000 times better. Due to this positive review, Cowbelly added a Shower Thoughts update to the game. YouTubers such as PewDiePie and jacksepticeye played it on their channels and really enjoyed it. PewDiePie's gameplay videos of the game got over a billion views each and increased PewDiePie's subscriber count to over 420 million by the end of 2020 (while T-Series remained below 200 million). PewDiePie never clapped during the gameplay, much to the relief of fans, as they were worried PewDiePie would ruin the game by doing so. Smaller YouTubers played the game as well and every gameplay video of it, even the unlisted ones, got over 9000 views and at least 420 likes each. As YouTube gamer Markiplier's biggest wish was to go to space, Elon Musk offered him the chance to play the game in space and have it uploaded on YouTube. Markiplier accepted this, and Markiplier's gameplay series became the most watched video material filmed outside of Earth, even more watched than the moon landing footage. The game was also confirmed to be Illuminati by Peladophobian after less than a week after it release. Reaction Time reacted to it on his channel and praised it. And, of course, 14 theories of it were made on the channel Game Theory after thousands of people demanding it, including a theory that connects the game to the FNAF universe. Some people even went as far as trying to fit it in the Pixar theory, Zelda timeline and even in the order of Star Wars movies (between which movies should you play this game when binge watching Star Wars; most of the time it was included more times than all the movies combined). Harry Potter Folklore posted a video where he sorted all the memes into Hogwarts houses based on what they were like in the game. And, of course, Ceave Gaming made a video where he explained how to make levels in Super Mario Maker resemble this game. Several Mappers made "Alternate Future of Memes" videos, where memes took over countries. The success of the game had some negative consequences as well. On the website Drawception, various games were derailed to Skylanders: Outdated Memes, especially after YouTuber Draw with Jazza made a video where he drew memes as a reference to this game (even though he did not do it on Drawception). Following the success of the game, Cowbelly and Comment Awards became the second and third most subscribed channels on YouTube, respectively, with over 200 million subscribers each (although these 200 million subscribers were mostly the same people). PewDiePie became the most subscribed channel again largely thanks to the game and remained the most subscribed channel until YouTube was shut down. Previously most subscribed channel T-Series did not do anything related to the game, which slowed down their subscriber growth. Previously third most subscribed channel 5-Minute Crafts and many other corporate channels lost their spot in the top 100 most subscribed channels. MrBeast became the fourth most subscribed channel due to his involvement in promoting the game as well as planting trees following the game's success. The game was completely excluded from YouTube Rewind 2020 despite its massive impact on the YouTube community. This caused massive outrage, and YouTube Rewind 2020 became the most disliked video on the website in less than a day. Later in 2020, it became the first video to reach 100 million dislikes, making it 5 times as disliked as previous record holder YouTube Rewind 2018. As a response to this, PewDiePie made a video titled "YouTube Rewind 2020 but it's actually good" in collaboration with all major YouTubers included in the creation of the game. This video became the most liked video on YouTube in less than a week. Its view count went above the world population in 2021, making it the most viewed video on PewDiePie's channel, but it never overtook the Outdated Memes trailer as the most viewed video. Characters Skylanders In this game, all Skylanders are YouTubers or other famous internet personalities. The starter pack comes with Cowbelly, the main developer of the game. *'Cowbelly' *'PewDiePie' *'Jacksepticeye' *'Markiplier' *'MrBeast' *'TheOdd1sOut' *'Jaiden Animations' *'Grandayy' *'Dolan Dark' *'FlyingKitty' *'VoiceoverPete' *'Vsauce' *'HowToBasic' *'EmKay' *'Jacksfilms' *'Joe Jenkins' *'Taikamuna' *'Thomas Brush' *'Peladophobian' *'Ryan Higa' All Skylanders from games 1-6 are also playable. The Imaginator Cy, voiced by YouTuber DanTDM (his actual voice actor in Skylanders Academy), is also a possible Skylander that can be bought. Reposes: *'Series T Kaos:' A villain who always T-poses, must be trapped with the T-shaped trap that comes with the Starter Pack *'Series L Spyro:' Designed by YouTuber L-Series, is more powerful against Series T Kaos and works best when co-op playing with PewDiePie *'Series E Drill Sergeant:' This Skylander, designed yo look more like E-102 Gamma, comes exclusively with the limited edition SEGA Starter Pack of the game, and is extra powerful in the "& Knuckles" mode due to having material owned by the same company Bosses *Duolingo Owl *Karen Chungus *Shaggy (Shaggy Adventure Pack only) Gameplay The game starts with a Cowbelly logo, and in the Nintendo Light Switch version, a randomized meme-fied version of the GameCube start up plays. Normal mode This mode mostly resembles the normal gameplay, except that the levels are totally lit and contain all the well-known meme characters, including Pepe, Dat Boi, doge and Robbie Rotten, as NPCs. The Trollfaces from the previous game also return. All food items are Doritos and Mountain Dew. Hub World The Hub World is a computer themed world, with digital portals to levels. *'Keyboard:' A giant keyboard can be used to upgrade Skylanders. They can do that by stepping on the "upgrade" button. After an upgrade is done, the "upgrade" button turns into a "go back" button, which can optionally be stepped on. Stepping on it, however, does not reverse the upgrade. Leaving the area turns it back into an "upgrade" button to allow other Skylanders to upgrade. On they keyboard, the E key has been replaced by a picture of a Markiplier and Lord Farquaad combination. Yoloblomlmtaasosbtdpwkeoboiodawcheoboitod mode The popular feature called the Yolo mode returns for the previous game, but due to Vsauce's demands, it has been renamed. Bee mode A mode where you play as Barry Bee. It is basically the video game version of the Bee movie. Over 9000-degree Fidget Spinner mode As these things are falling to the ground, the character must build an armor made out of original Nokia phones as a protection. Shower Thoughts mode This mode was added after an update. It features shower thoughts posted by other players and allows players to submit their own. & Knuckles mode This mode was added to the game after Cowbelly had agreed with SEGA to promote the 30th anniversary of the Sonic series. The mode starts with Ugandan Knuckles following the player, constantly asking for "da wae". The player has to find upgrade spots to upgrade the Knuckles into a better version of the character. After the first upgrade, Knuckles turns into his Room version with an infinite jump glitch. After the second upgrade, Knuckles turns into his modern self, attacking people whenever he's confused (which happens a lot). After the third upgrade, Knuckles turns into Adventure era Knuckles, who constantly repeats the words "Oh no". After the final upgrade, Knuckles turns into his Classic self, now no longer talking. Music Cowbelly first "revealed" the theme song of this game on April 1, 2019, but that was actually a rickroll. It was later announced that Darude would be working on the music of this game. One of the songs would feature the Epic Sax Guy but that song had to be kept a secret until 2020 as it was also Moldova's entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2020. The game also featured a remix of We Are Number One where every One was replaced with shorter memes. A jazz band also performed some of the music for the game's bee mode. The original "Comment Awards" music was originally intented to be in the game but it was later scrapped because it was from an already existing Nintendo game. However, it was later added to the Nintendo Light Switch version of the game and that version only. The main theme of this song is a version of Shooting Stars mashed up with Never Gonna Give You Up. Its official music video was released by the YouTuber grandayy on February 24, 2017 and a version featuring Cowbelly was uploaded in 2019. On December 21, 2019, it was announced that the official music video for Despacito 4 would be included in the game. After an update adding the & Knuckles mode, a new song was added for that mode. It is a remix of the famous 1998 song "Unknown from M.E.", most notable for the line "unlike Sonic I don't chuckle". Eurovision As one of the game's songs was Moldova's entry of the 2020 Eurovision Song Contest, that song became an instant hit song. It was almost disqualified due to being included in a game released before the official final, but was later allowed to stay since according to the Epic Sax Guy, the song was always intented as a Eurovision song. The song won after getting 12 points from both the juries and televotes of almost every country. The only exceptions were Moldova (as countries cannot give points to themselves) and the juries of Cyprus, who gave 12 points to Greece and 10 points to Moldova. As a result of Moldova's victory, the 2021 Eurovision Song Contest was going to be held in Moldova. However, in honor of Cowbelly being a penguin, the contest was held in Antarctica, although Moldova still got to keep their automatic spot in the finals. Category:Skylanders: Outdated Memes